Starlight
by Soldier's Shadow
Summary: The Brawl turnament has come to an end and a grand victory party is held under the stars. During this magical night, two lovers share a moment. Snake/Samus and Marth/Zelda


**AN: Welcome to Starlight, my first SSB fic since Pull Me from the Abyss. This fic is Snakus, a pair I haven't written for since Legendary. This fic also contains ****Marth/Zelda, a pairing that I'd like to take a shot at. **

**This fic also serves as a birthday gift to a dear friend of mine. That friend's name is Lays, whose birthday was not too long ago. Lays, I hope you and anyone else who ****checks out this fic, enjoy it.**

* * *

The end has come.

The Brawl tournament has come to its conclusion, resulting in a victory for Ike of the Greil mercenaries, who defeated Ganondorf, the previous champion, in the grand final. In response to this stunning victory and as a tribute to all the smashers' hard work, Master Hand has arranged for a massive victory celebration to be held in a meadow located outside of Smash Manor.

The setup for the party was elaborate; their were several large picnic benches, enough to fit every single smasher and assist trophy, covered with red and gold silk tablecloths. Multiple torches illuminated the area. The source of the flames was surprisingly Bowser, who merrily agreed to assist in the setup for the celebration. There was even a makeshift stage made out of wood for Master Hand when he presented the victory medal to Ike. Stars lit up the gorgeous night sky creating the perfect atmosphere for the party.

All the smashers were there to celebrate. Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, and Captain Falcon were chatting about, recalling memories of the tournament. The three had been great friends since the Melee tournament and this tournament just broadened their friendship. Sitting at one of the picnic tables was Wario and King Dedede, who were eagerly waiting for the food to be served. Meta Knight and Lucario were not too far away speaking to each other. Being two of the quietest, most mysterious of the smashers, it was only natural they'd be good friends. Even Ganondorf was here for the celebration. He came to congratulate Ike with a nice 'friendly' punch in the arm and to say things like, "Just wait until next year, boy".

Among the smashers was Prince Marth of Altea and his girlfriend Princess Zelda of Hyrule. The pair of royals was sitting at a picnic bench close to the makeshift stage. The two had met in the previous tournament when they were just newcomers. The Altean prince was well liked by the veteran smashers and got along well with them, but Marth preferred to distance himself from the other smashers. But Zelda was persistent and was able to get past Marth's protective barriers and ended up getting close to the prince. Before she knew it, they were dating and had fallen in love with each other.

Marth smiled at his princess who was watching the children smashers enjoy their final moments together before the end of the tournament. Zelda took note of her boyfriend's staring and turned to face him, "What are you so happy about?" She said this because Marth was mostly pretty serious and would only smile around a select group of people, including her.

The prince shook his head and let out a happy sigh, "Nothing it's just that everything is so beautiful here. The night sky, the surrounding meadow, the strong bonds between everyone here, and simply because I'm sharing this night with you".

Zelda chuckled lightly. She moved closer to Marth and placed a kiss on his cheek, "You are right, tonight feels very magical, as was this entire tournament. It has brought everyone closer together than ever before".

"Speaking of closer than ever, where is Snake and Samus?" Marth asked the princess of Hyrule. He had not seen the mercenary or the bounty huntress since earlier today, before the party even started.

Zelda shrugged her shoulders not knowing were Snake or Samus was, "Those two are never around for these kind of get togethers," Zelda placed her head on Marth's shoulder, "I'm sure those two are around here somewhere".

Marth laid his head against Zelda's, "I just hope they get here soon before Master Hand's speech. Ike would be devastated if his best friend wasn't here to witness his victory celebration," Ike and Snake were really close friends, they were practically like brothers, and Marth didn't want to see Ike disappointed that his 'brother' wasn't here to witness one of the best days of his life.

"If they miss the ceremony, then we'll cover for them," Zelda spoke softly into her prince's ear, "After all we were the ones who brought those two together in the first place, remember?"

Marth sighed, "Yeah, I remember".

He could remember that day almost perfectly. Samus had always been moody and distant, always keeping to herself and never letting anyone past her barriers. Zelda had tried to hook her up with Link and Captain Falcon, but it didn't work. The huntress had dismissed Link as a fairy boy and their age difference was pretty far apart. Falcon had a very kind and friendly personality and they were closer in age, but Samus had thought he was too flamboyant and cocky.

When the Brawl tournament had begun, Marth had become friends with one of the newcomers, Solid Snake. He was just like Samus; distant and a bit of a loner. The day then came when Marth and Zelda introduced the two and almost immediately there was a spark. Soon enough, the two would spend all their time together whether they were training, talking, holding hands. They had even moved into the same bedroom.

The couple heard a voice clear in the background. They turned around to see Master Hand floating on the makeshift stage with Ike at his side. Marth whirled around back to Zelda, "He's starting the victory speech and those two aren't here!" Marth whispered sharply to the princess, "What's our excuse going to be?"

Zelda put her hand over Marth's, "Don't worry I've got it covered. When the speech ends, we'll simply tell Ike that Snake was with Samus and they lost track of time," Marth gave her a skeptical look, but Zelda continued, "Ike'll understand, he knows how much those two love each other and how this might be the last time they'll be together for a long time".

Marth reversed his head back to Master Hand, who was still trying to get the smashers' attention before starting his speech, "Zelda I hope you're right," he said as the speech began, hoping Snake and Samus would get back soon.

* * *

Not too far away from the party in the meadow, two lovers sat under a tree located right next to a lake. The body of water glistened as the rays of light from the full moon reflected off its smooth surface.

Solid Snake and Samus Aran sat under a large oak tree as they watched the stars flicker in the sky above their heads. The huntress had her head laid against the mercenary's shoulder, as they watched the stars.

"Snake," she called to the battle hardened mercenary. Snake looked down from the starry sky and at Samus, "Are you sure you should be here and not at the victory party? After all its your friend being honored tonight".

Snake put his arm around Samus and smiled, "I already congratulated Ike before the party and that I wouldn't be able to make it. I told him that I wanted to spend this last night with you and he was completely fine with it".

"You should still be there though, to enjoy this night with your friends. Don't let me waste your time," Samus said as she turned her head away from her lover.

Snake gave the bounty huntress an incredulous look, "What the hell do you mean by 'wasting my time'?" He asked as he stared at her, his eyes filled with compassion, "You make me feel alive. I feel like an actual man around you, not some clone created for the sole purpose of killing and war".

"Real poetic Romeo," Samus stated as she nuzzled against Snake, "If anything you are the one that makes me feel alive. Before you came here I felt completely alone and isolated and I was always depressed, but then you came along and things started to change for the better. Now look at me, I'm actually happy for once".

Snake chuckled light heartedly, "You ought to thank Marth and Zelda for that. They were the ones who introduced us to each other," Snake felt a great deal of gratitude to the two nobles; They had brought him and Samus together and now for the first time in their entire lives they were happy.

Samus nodded, "I've got to keep that in mind to thank them tomorrow before we have to return to our own worlds," her eyes wandered to the moon in the sky above her head, "We can do it together before we have to separate".

A small frown formed on Snake's lips, "That might be the last thing we'll ever get to do together," he said in a quiet voice.

Samus quirked an eyebrow at her lover, "That's not going to be the last thing we do together. We'll be able to do more when the next tournament comes around. We may even get to do things together before that".

Snake shook his head sadly, "No, it will be the last thing we'll ever get to do together".

"Why?" Samus asked the mercenary confused, "Are you not coming to the next tournament?"

Once again, Snake shook his head, "If only it was as simple as that," the mercenary turned his head to the love of his life. He took a deep breath and continued, "Samus, I don't have much time left".

"What?" the huntress asked a bit startled at what Snake had just said. She sat herself up straight, "Are you ill?"

"Well sort of," Snake responded, not staring Samus straight in the eye, "Inside my body is a virus called FOXDIE. It is set to kill me at any given time, so I could die before the next tournament even begins, or after it. Hell, I could even die tomorrow for all I know".

"There is no cure for it?" Snake shook his head. Samus closed her eyes and shook her head disbelievingly, "No, no you can't die, you just can't!" It wasn't fair; she had just fallen in love with someone for the first time in her life and now he was telling her that he's going to die from some virus.

"I'm sorry Samus, but it's something I can't avoid," Snake apologized to his lover. The blonde wrapped her arms around his neck and burst into tears. He wrapped his own arms around the sobbing Samus and gently stroked her hair.

He mentally cursed Dr Naomi Hunter for implanting his body with FOXDIE back in Shadow Moses several years ago, and now because of the virus, he would end up leaving his beloved Samus to mourn over him and seep into depression. At the same time though, he couldn't blame Naomi for wanting him dead; he had crippled her only family member, Frank Jaegar, her foster brother, in Zanzibar Land.

"I don't want you to die!" Samus cried into her lover's chest, like a child upon finding out a close relative was about to die.

"Samus please, look at me," Snake said softly to the blonde huntress. Samus obeyed and looked at Snake with teary blue eyes, "I don't want to leave you all alone, but I also don't want you to grieve over me if I were to die. I want you to move on with your life. Cherish the time we shared together, but don't let it stop you from starting a new life".

"But I love you," she whispered, her voice quivering and tears falling down her cheeks.

"I know," Snake whispered back as he leaned forward and captured Samus's lips with his own. This wasn't just a simple kiss, it was one filled with love and passion. Samus moaned into the kiss, prompting Snake to deepen it. It was a picture of beauty, two lovers kissing passionately under the full moon. After a few minutes the two lovers parted lips. Samus had ceased her crying and was resting her head against Snake's chest. Snake held her in his arms and spoke softly into her hair, "I love you more than anyone or anything in this world".

"Snake," Samus called his name to get his attention, "What is your real name?" This question caught Snake by surprise; he had never told Samus his name despite the immense amount of time they had shared together throughout the entire tournament. "I don't want you to die without me ever knowing your true identity".

"Dave," he replied, fulfilling his lover's wish.

The sound of a large mass of people cheering was heard in the distance; Master Hand must have finished his speech to the smashers concerning Ike's victory. Snake lowered his head to Samus, "We should get back, before they start wondering where we are".

Snake stood up and held his hand out to Samus to help her up. The bounty huntress accepted the mercenary's offer and grasped his hand. Samus clung to Snake for the whole walk back to the party.

"Dave, please don't ever leave me," Samus begged as she clung to her lover.

Snake wanted to tell her that he would never leave her, but at the same time he didn't want to make a promise that he knew he couldn't keep, yet the lie still escaped his lips to assure the woman he loved that he'd always be with her.

"Samus, I promise, I'll never leave you".

* * *

**AN: This fic was a lot of fun to write for me. I hope you all enjoyed it. Influences for this fic come from the song Calling to the Night, Byoshi's 'A Step Down from Perfect' ****Shining Zephyr's 'Damnation' (MGS), and Razzkat's depiction of Marth in 'A Prince's Gratitude'. **

**What did you guys think about the Marth/Zelda in the beginning? If you had a problem with it, forgive me for I am still new to the pairing. Same applies to the Snake Samus ****kiss, I'm a novice at kissing scenes. Originally it was supposed to be a lemon, but I changed it at the last moment.**

**P.S Happy birthday Lays!**


End file.
